<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>089. Work - Look After You by Arok88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576622">089. Work - Look After You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arok88/pseuds/Arok88'>Arok88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 100 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys, Popslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Limousine Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Pool Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arok88/pseuds/Arok88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Nick said softly. "I don't think it's going to do much damage to my career, and even if it does, the upside of getting to be with you, really be with you and not having to hide anymore is worth it to me. You are worth it to me. I love you baby." </p>
<p>**Note - This is an AU story.  Direct sequel to 021. Friends - Hold My Hand</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Carter/Kevin Richardson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 100 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>089. Work - Look After You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>If I don't say this now, I will surely break<br/>As I'm leaving the one I want to take<br/>Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait<br/>My heart has started to separate<br/>-</p>
<p>Kevin could hear the phone ringing before he'd even made it up the steps to the house. He had tossed his cell phone in the bottom of his backpack before he left the office and there was no point in stopping to fish it out now. Keys in hand he quickly locked the car door and jogged the short distance to the front of the house, stumbling with the locks in his haste to get inside. He knew he would have hell to pay if the phone rang a second time. Like clockwork, the moment he stepped foot inside the doorway the phone started up again. Chuckling to himself he crossed to the couch and upended his backpack, sending files, documents, pens and markers flying in every direction. It didn't matter though, it was a mess he could deal with later. Right now he had a phone date and he didn't intend to keep his lover waiting any longer. Finally finding the phone buried underneath the grocery spreadsheet and the monthly finance report he quickly clicked it on and settled himself back into the armchair. </p>
<p>"Hey baby," he said softly as he heard the line connect and his ear finally filled with the soft chuckle of his lover. </p>
<p>"What took you so long to answer the phone? Should I be jealous?" Nick asked with a smile on his face. Even though they were currently a thousand miles apart Kevin could still picture it clear as day in his mind and it brought him a sense of warmth and comfort. </p>
<p>Kevin couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up and he laughed loudly in the quiet living room. Talking to Nick always did this. Just a simple conversation with his lover had the ability to make the rest of the day, hell the rest of the world melt away and only have space for the two of them and the moment. With Nick he could be himself, could let loose, laugh and enjoy life. That's one of the wonderful things Nick had given to him over the year and a half they had been together. Nick had given him back his life. Before meeting each other Kevin hadn't even realized how little he'd actually been living. He spent his days going through the motions allowing one day to blend into the other without taking a moment to enjoy life or soak anything in. Now though, everything was so much different. </p>
<p>"Well, should I?" Nick pressed. </p>
<p>Kevin's laugh was still present and he felt himself relax, allowing the stress of the day to slowly fade away. "Nah baby. I'd just pulled in and hadn't gotten inside the house yet. I was a few minutes late leaving work and then with traffic I was later getting home. I'm sorry." </p>
<p>"Don't be sorry baby. I was just teasing. Truth be told I called early tonight. I was really missing you and I figured I could at least continue to listen to your voicemail until you got home." Nick's voice was lower now, something that always happened when he was feeling lonely and low. </p>
<p>Kevin felt his heart leap. "I've been missing you so much too. I think it's worse the times right before I get to see you. The anticipation of it makes it that much harder to deal with." </p>
<p>"Shit yeah. I agree. I've been restless for days. I haven't been able to sleep thinking about having you here beside me, here in my arms baby." </p>
<p>Kevin's voice caught. "God I miss you. Does this ever get easier?" </p>
<p>"Fuck if I know. I've never done this before. I don't know that I want it to get easier though. I think if that happens then we don’t feel as strongly as we do now and I don’t want it to ever get ot that point. It's going to be a little easier after this, at least for a little while. Once we get back from LA then I won't be leaving for several months. That's what keeps me going." Nick said with a sad sigh.</p>
<p>"It keeps me going too. I can't wait until you're back here with me." Kevin said softly. </p>
<p>"When's your flight?" Nick asked, suddenly changing the tone of the conversation. </p>
<p>Kevin leaned further back in the arm chair and crossed his legs. "Uh, I'll have to double check but I'm pretty sure the flight leaves at 6 and I should be in LA no later than 1 or so depending on everything. And no you're not picking me up at the airport. It was a disaster last time and this time I miss you even more than that if that's possible. I won't be able to keep my hands to myself. I'll catch an Uber and I will meet you at your house."</p>
<p>Nick laughed. "It wasn't thaaat bad." he said drawing the words out. </p>
<p>Kevin snorted. "You were mobbed once before I even got off the plane. And then once we finally saw each other, you tripped trying to run to me and landed face first in the middle of a group of old ladies. And if that wasn't bad enough, once the teenies saw you on the floor they tried to mob you again. I shudder to think what would have happened if you hadn't taken your security detail. "</p>
<p>Nick's laugh was contagious and Kevin found himself smiling despite himself. It had been hilarious to watch the scene unfold but also terrifying knowing there was nothing he could do to help his lover out in public like that. He'd made a vow to himself that after that they would no longer meet at the airport. </p>
<p>"You know, after this weekend we won't have to be so careful anymore. I mean we can go out in public and fuck everybody's opinions." Nick said happily. </p>
<p>Kevin signed, a little heavier than he had intended. </p>
<p>"Are you having second thoughts?" Nick asked, his voice changing octaves. </p>
<p>"No." Kevin said quietly. "At least not about me." </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Nick pressed, sounding more than a little concerned. </p>
<p>Kevin signed again. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure this is what you want? It has the potential to completely ruin your career."</p>
<p>"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Nick said softly. "I don't think it's going to do much damage to my career, and even if it does, the upside of getting to be with you, really be with you and not having to hide anymore is worth it to me. You are worth it to me. I love you baby." </p>
<p>Kevin grinned. The words never stopped sounding like magic, no matter how many times and ways Nick said them. "I love you too." </p>
<p>They were silent for several moments, listening to each other breathe and just enjoying their time together. Distance was hard but fortunately Nick's schedule usually allowed for extended breaks after his commitments giving them time to catch up and enjoy each other. While Nick was away they settled for evening phone calls, ones neither of them ever missed. Once things had started getting serious between them, Nick had demanded that his evenings be cleared by 8pm so he had plenty of time to talk to Kevin before he went to sleep. On nights he was filming and couldn’t get out of it, they made other arrangements. Not a day had ever gone by with them being separated that they didn't speak at least for a few hours. Some nights, like tonight, the anticipation of their reunion was weighing heavily on both of their minds. </p>
<p>-<br/>Oh, oh<br/>Oh, oh<br/>Be my baby<br/>Oh, oh<br/>Oh, oh<br/>Oh, oh<br/>Be my baby<br/>I'll look after you<br/>-</p>
<p>"Did you eat?" Kevin asked suddenly, pushing himself up off the chair and wandering into the kitchen. He tucked the phone under his chin as he dug around in the fridge to find the lunch meat. </p>
<p>"Uh, I ate lunch with my publicist around noon or so?" Nick said. Kevin could see him calculating the time in his mind and smiled. </p>
<p>"You need to eat something for dinner, baby. You can't survive on one meal a day. What am I going to do with you? Gotta start preserving your energy for tomorrow night." Kevin said seductively. He laid out the lunch meat and crossed the room to grab the bread. Finally having everything he needed to make a sandwich he sat to work on fixing his dinner. He was starving but hadn't wanted to be any later home by taking time to stop for something. It had been an exceptional long day as he prepared to leave for the long weekend, and he still had to pack before bed. He had put it off until the last minute, knowing that if he packed any earlier the anticipation of being together again would be too strong every time he looked at the suitcase. </p>
<p>He heard Nick's breath hitch. "Mmm. So what's going to happen tomorrow night, baby?" he asked, his voice dropping low. </p>
<p>Kevin smirked. "Nope. You're not getting anything from me until you've eaten." he took a big bite of his sandwich and put away the lunch meat and bread.</p>
<p>"Kevvvinnn." he whined. "But I miss you."</p>
<p>Kevin flipped off the kitchen light and headed down the hallway to the bedroom. He took another bite and chewed. "I miss you too baby. But you promised you'd take care of yourself and this is part of it." </p>
<p>Nick groaned, but Kevin could hear rustling on the other line and knew he was up and about. "I don't even know what to eat. I hate worrying about things like this." </p>
<p>Kevin smiled to himself. The man was a world renowned celebrity but couldn't cook for himself to save his life. When they first got together, Kevin had been amazed by all of the things Nick had just let other people take care of for him. While he still had a long way to go, Nick had made great strides in taking care of himself and handling more things on his own. "Do you have bread?" </p>
<p>"Huh?" Nick asked, sounding distracted. </p>
<p>"Bread, baby. Do you have any?" </p>
<p>There was silence on the other end. Kevin took the last bite of his sandwich and brushed his hands on his dress pants. They had to be washed anyway. He quickly dug around in the closet until he'd located his suitcase and tossed it onto the bed. </p>
<p>"Are you standing in front of the open refrigerator staring at nothing?" he asked with a laugh. </p>
<p>"There's nothing in here but soda and a jar of pickles." Nick sighed. </p>
<p>"That's why I asked you if you have bread. There should be some, I put it on your grocery delivery for last week. I'll do another one on the plane so we will actually have food to eat once I get there." Kevin started going through the clothes in his closet, pulling several items off their hangers and tossing them on the bed. </p>
<p>There was a bang and Kevin could only figure Nick had decided to go look. "Hey look! I do have bread." he said happily. </p>
<p>Kevin had to smile. He couldn't wait to be with this man. It was going in three weeks apart and he was starting to get antsy. While it hadn't been the longest time they'd been apart, that had come last summer when Nick had been filming his new movie. That time had been more than three months and Kevin had felt like he was dying every day they were apart. It had been a true test of their relationship, their first test. But they had made it through and Kevin liked to believe they were stronger in the end for it. </p>
<p>"Good. In the pantry is a jar of peanut butter and a jar of jelly. Make yourself a sandwich. Make sure the jelly goes in the fridge after you open it." Kevin warned. </p>
<p>"Kevin." Nick started. "It was one time. It made no sense to me that I got it out of the cabinet but it had to go somewhere else when I was done. How was I supposed to know?" </p>
<p>Kevin shook his head even though he knew Nick couldn't see him. He started folding the clothes in neat small bundles so he could fit as much as possible in the suitcase. He always packed too much, but he never knew what they would get up to and he liked to be prepared. "You were supposed to read the package baby, but it's okay. Jelly is replaceable. I just wanted to remind you in case you forgot." </p>
<p>"I'm sticking my tongue out at you but you can't see it." Nick shot back. </p>
<p>"Hmmm. Now you've got me thinking about other things you can do with that tongue." Kevin said, dropping his voice even lower, knowing full well how it affected the younger man. </p>
<p>"Kevvvin" Nick whined again. "You told me not yet." </p>
<p>"You're right. Not yet for you, but you see baby, I ate my dinner so that means that I can." Kevin purred in his ear. </p>
<p>Kevin smiled when he heard the slight whimper escape his lover's lips. He could picture the look on his face, the flush in his cheeks and the way his chest would start to rise and fall just a little quicker as he became aroused. </p>
<p>"I'm esthing Ow." Nick said. </p>
<p>"What?" Kevin said laughing as he went to the dresser to get socks and underpants for the suitcase. He hoped he wouldn't be needing most of the clothes he was packing in the suitcase. It had been much too long and he wanted nothing more than to curl up naked with Nick and never leave the house for the next three days. </p>
<p>Nick made several noises and then swallowed. "I said, I was eating. I put too much peanut butter on my sandwich and it got stuck in my mouth." </p>
<p>"Oh no. Poor Nicky." Kevin said teasingly. </p>
<p>"Mmm you know we could use this peanut butter for other things." Nick said smacking his lips together. </p>
<p>"That sounds messy. Besides I need you to keep it on hand for nights like tonight." he finished packing the clothes and moved to the bathroom to grab his toiletries bag and the rest of his travel items. He had some things at Nick's house in LA, but he couldn't quite remember what and he wanted to make sure he had everything he needed for such an important weekend. </p>
<p>"Sandwich is gone." Nick declared as he made several more smacking noises with his lips. </p>
<p>"Am I going to arrive tomorrow and find you covered in peanut butter?" Kevin asked. Back in the bedroom now he put the last remaining items in the suitcase and zipped it up. </p>
<p>"Now there's something to think about. Maybe I'll be lying in the bed, stretched out and waiting for you with peanut butter covering my cock, just waiting for you to come and lick it off." Nick grunted from his own description. </p>
<p>"That does sound like a tempting treat. It would be a nice way to welcome me to LA." The suitcase was packed and Kevin placed it by the bedroom door before stripping off the rest of his clothes. He would take a shower before bed and then probably just fly in his sweatpants and sweatshirt. But first, he wanted to play with Nick. He settled down on the bed, naked and stretched out to get comfortable. </p>
<p>"Oh baby. I've thought of so many ways to welcome you. Believe me, I've got more than three weeks worth of ideas." Nick said, his voice growing deeper. </p>
<p>Kevin settled back against the pillows and closed his eyes so he could focus on Nick's voice. "Tell me about them." Kevin said softly. </p>
<p>More rustling came over the line and Kevin could almost see Nick in his mind getting comfortable in his bed while they talked. Playing this way was nothing new, but it was definitely necessary to get through the extended time apart. Kevin never expected that when this all started that he would end up depending so much on the other man. He went from needing nothing from no one, to needing Nick's love and support to do pretty much anything. It was equally the same for the other man. Kevin took great comfort in the fact that Nick needed him just as much and he wasn't shy in vocalizing it either. </p>
<p>Finally Nick's sultry voice drifted back into his ear. "That's much better. Are you naked baby? Are you lying in that big bed naked and ready for me?" </p>
<p>Kevin groaned his answer as he trailed one hand down his torso to reach for his hardening cock while the other hand tried to position the phone at a better angle. Eventually they would be able to do the video chat option and this would be ten times hotter. Neither one were interested in their video feed being hijacked until they were out. "Yes." he grunted as he wrapped his long fingers around his length and stroked it gently. </p>
<p>"Mmm baby, are you touching yourself? Are you already good and hard for me? Imagining all the wonderful things I'm going to do to you tomorrow? Hmm? Fuck baby, I can already feel your mouth around me. I can't wait. I can't wait to feel you, touch you, taste you, baby. " Nick groaned. </p>
<p>Kevin knew by the tone of Nick's voice that he was touching himself too. That knowledge gave Kevin a rush and he began to pull harder, stroking himself up and down, his breath catching. Nick could hear him on the other end and began moaning as well, letting Kevin know they were right there together. </p>
<p>"I can't wait for it either baby." Kevin admitted. "This time has been especially hard without you here with me. I need you." </p>
<p>"I'm right here with you baby and tomorrow, in just a few short hours, we're going to be together again and you're going to be lucky if I let you out of this bed." Nick grunted as he worked himself over the phone. </p>
<p>Kevin heard the sounds his lover was making and the deep softness of Nick's voice and knew he had to be close. He slid his hand up and placed the head of his cock while he imagined the face Nick made when he came, a mix of pleasure and pain that drove Kevin wild. He jerked himself faster, desperate to feel his release and bring him one step closer to being with Nick again. "That's it baby. Pretend it's me there doing those wonderful things to you. It will be soon. When I get there the first thing I'm going to do is kiss your pretty little mouth. Then once I've had my fill of that then I'm going to move down your gorgeous body, trailing kisses wherever I please until I hit the best part of all. Then when I have you right where I want you I'm going to suck you baby. I'm going to suck that big beautiful cock of yours until I make you scream. Is that what you want hmm? You want me to make you come with your cock in my mouth? So hot and wet, just for you?"</p>
<p>Kevin heard the moan and "Oh fuck" and knew that Nick had come. He quickly picked up his pace, wanting to be there with him. With a couple more jerks he came all over his head and stomach, groaning out Nick's name. They laid there quietly, both trying to catch their breath for several moments.</p>
<p>"Fuck, baby. I need you here." Nick said almost desperately. "I need to hold you, feel that you're real." </p>
<p>Kevin smiled. "Oh, I'm very real baby. But I know what you mean. I have no idea why this time is worse than all the others. I feel like I'm going crazy without you." </p>
<p>"Just a few more days and this all gets easier." Nick said softly. His voice was low and soft through the phone and touched Kevin in all the right places. </p>
<p>He desperately needed the other man. Needed the touch and comfort of his lover. He hadn't been lying. This time had been horrible. He'd barely slept since the night Nick left, laying awake for hours at a time, tossing and turning only to fall asleep a couple of hours before the alarm went off. He wouldn't tell Nick any of that however. They had made an agreement long ago that they wouldn't let their relationship impact their work and he was determined to keep that promise. He just had to make it a few weeks and then he could sleep soundly again, Nick's warm soft body curled into his side. He could almost feel it now and the loneliness was so strong his eyes pricked with tears. He needed to get a grip. He had tonight, and then he would be safely back in Nick's arms tomorrow. he sighed heavily, lost in his own thoughts. </p>
<p>"You okay baby?" Nick asked, his voice showing concern. </p>
<p>Kevin threw one hand over his eyes to shield them from the light. He needed to get up and shower, but he was hard pressed to let go of this one connection he had to Nick. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just miss you." </p>
<p>Nick's voice softened. "I miss you too baby. It's almost over and then we can spend some real time together. When do you have to go back to work?" </p>
<p>"I took the whole next week off. I wanted to have time with you when you got back into town. There may be a day or two I have to go in for a meeting, but you get me for the bulk of the time while you settle in." Kevin sighed picturing it. He rolled over and checked the clock. It was after ten and he still needed a shower. "I don't want to let you go, but if I have any hope of getting out of bed in time in the morning I've got to go shower and get some sleep." </p>
<p>Nick sighed. "Have I ever told you that I hate this time difference?" </p>
<p>Kevin laughed. "Only about a hundred times. But guess what, you can tell me in person tomorrow." </p>
<p>"I'm looking forward to it baby." Nick said happily. </p>
<p>They said their goodbyes and hung up. Kevin laid back against the pillows for several more moments before summoning the strength to stand. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, the anxiety of the plane and the excitement of seeing Nick would keep him up half the night. Just a few more hours though, and they would be together again. </p>
<p>-<br/>There now, steady love, so few come and don't go<br/>Will you won't you, be the one I always know?<br/>When I'm losing my control, the city spins around<br/>You're the only one who knows, you slow it down<br/>-</p>
<p>Nick kicked his feet up on the chair in front of him under the table. He leaned back in his chair and tried to pay attention to the meeting around him. When he had agreed to this meeting, Kevin's travel arrangements hadn't yet been confirmed. Now however, he was finding it increasingly difficult to pay attention knowing in a few short hours his lover would be touching down in LA. This was an important meeting, he knew that, or at least picked up on it after the fifth time Annabelle told him how important it was this morning. He knew it was, he was meeting with his lawyer, manager and agent and his personal assistant and the studio, director and lawyer for the new movie he was signing on to film. He hated these meetings. Most of the things covered could be handled by his agent and didn't require his involvement, but he'd been trying hard to be more present and understanding. His mind kept drifting to later and that made it hard to concentrate. </p>
<p>"The next item if business is the 6pm cut off time. Is this negotiable?" </p>
<p>Nick sat up straight in his chair. "Absolutely not." </p>
<p>Everyone turned to look at him. Annabelle rolled her eyes and his agent began rubbing his temples. Michael, his manager just smirked. He was the only one in his team that didn't give Nick a hard time about this. The director eyed him curiously. "So at 6pm you are done for the day?" </p>
<p>"No. It means that at 6pm I am done filming until at least 10pm. If you want to continue after that, I'll work all night. But 6-10 is my time." Nick said pointedly. </p>
<p>The director frowned and looked at the rest of his team. Carl, his agent gave him a dirty look. "Nick…" he started, but Nick cut him off. He was getting really sick and tired of having this fight. </p>
<p>"Look. I am not the demanding asshole everyone makes me out to be. I am very accommodating. I don't come to work drunk or high or start shit on set. All I am asking for is four hours out of the other twenty I am willing to give you a day to have time to talk to my boyfriend who is thousands of miles away from me at any given time. I don't think this is too much to ask for and I don't see why this is an issue that keeps coming up. I've had this clause in my contracts now for a year and a half. It's not going away, and I'm not willing to budge on it." Nick shouted, looking at each member of his own management team in turn. </p>
<p>Michael was biting his lip to keep his laughter under control while his agent stared at him with a face as white as a ghost. </p>
<p>Nick turned to the director and the rest of the studio team. "I apologize for my outburst. It was unprofessional and I apologize, but my call time is non-negotiable. As for my sexuality, I wanted to have this conversation in a much more measured way, but there it is. Yes, I am gay and I am in a long term, very commited relationship. While this is absolutely none of your business, I will be bringing him as my date to my premiere tomorrow and will publicly confirm whatever is asked at that time. You deserve a little warning in anticipation of this. Again, this is also non-negotiable so if you have a problem with any of these things then let me know now and we will walk away."</p>
<p>The director didn't even hesitate and waved him off. "I appreciate your candor, but none of these things are an issue. We will work around your time restrictions and appreciate your willingness to work later or longer hours to make up for the difference." </p>
<p>Nick nodded and settled back down in his chair. He felt a weight lifted off as he surveyed the damage. Michael was nodding at him appreciatively while Annabelle seemed completely unphased. She was used to his sudden outbursts by now and had already been briefed on his plans for the premiere. It was his agent that continued to glare daggers at him across the table as the meeting continued. He rolled his eyes and checked his watch. It was after 10, which meant Kevin was already on the air and on his way. That thought alone settled Nick in a way he'd grown used to. Kevin did that. He settled the crazy and wild thoughts and feelings that coursed through him at a moments notice. Kevin kept him grounded, and they had been away from each other for too long. That much was obvious in the small cracks in Nick's peace of mind. When they were away from each other for too long he started to become irritable and stressed. He craved the embrace of his lover and knew the moment he had his arms wrapped around the other man and filled his lungs with a deep breath of him that he would feel immediately at peace. He was counting down the seconds. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The meeting wrapped up before noon and Nick had dropped by the local deli to pick up sandwiches and salads. He knew Kevin would be hungry as soon as he got in and wanted to make sure they had something edible at the house. Kevin had said he would put in a grocery order, but he knew it would be closer to evening before that was ever delivered. That was another one of the nice things Kevin did for him. Nick had so many issues related to his weight and food that oftentimes when having to decide on what to eat or fixing it himself got to be too overwhelming so Nick just skipped it completely. Kevin has realized that less than a month of them being together and when Nick wasn't in Louisville with him Kevin had started having weekly groceries delivered to make sure Nick always had quick easy things to eat and plenty of fresh fruit and vegetables. It was little things like that that Nick loved so much about the other man. He never thought he'd find someone who cared, really cared about his health and wellbeing, but that was just one of the many things he never took for granted. </p>
<p>Once back at the house he put their lunch in the fridge and went upstairs to change into swim trunks. He was so excited about Kevin's arrival he could practically feel his body vibrating. He figured working out his excess energy in the pool would not only help to calm him, but would make the time go faster. This time away was different. Nick wasn't sure if it was because of the plan to come out at the end of it, or the surprises he had in store for Kevin, but whatever it was made him incredibly antsy for the break to end. </p>
<p>Once dressed in swimming trunks, he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and went downstairs. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as he made his way out to the pool. The sun was beating and felt warm and comforting on his skin. If he closed his eyes and dreamed hard enough he could almost pretend that Kevin's hands were sliding up and down his back, touching and teasing his tanned skin. He put his things down and dove head first into the sparkling water. He stayed under, holding his breath until the last moment and then popping back up above the surface. He enjoyed the water for a while doing laps and twists and turns. Once he grew tired he floated into his back and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the flush of the sun and the cool wetness of the pool. He loved being in the water, feeling it touch and envelope him like a second skin. It brought a peace he'd been missing for weeks and he could almost drift off under the beating rays. </p>
<p>He wasn't worried about the premiere of his new movie or his coming out. He'd never been particularly scared of someone finding out about his sexuality. He always figured if it happened he would deal with it. But the hiding was becoming too much and he was tired of it. He wasn't ashamed of his relationship, quite the opposite actually. He'd never been in a more successful or loving relationship than the one he had with Kevin. Kevin was everything he wasn't and brought out the best of him. They completed each other and even after a year and a half he still felt the same desire and breathlessness every time he saw the other man. Their relationship had been something of a whirlwind. They had barely been together for a month before they had to separate so Nick could leave to film the movie. Nick had done everything in his power to help Kevin adjust to his lifestyle and make their time apart as easy as possible. He had flown in every time he had a break in his schedule and Kevin has flown out to LA a few times. They had their daily phone calls and Nick usually sent Kevin a gift every week or so. Nothing major but enough to let Kevin know he was thinking about him. Kevin too had really opened up and come out of his shell not only with Nick but also in his day-to-day life and work. Nick had seen it first hand the last time he'd been at Feed Louisville. Kevin was more confident, determined and Nick found it sexy as hell. </p>
<p>The thing he was worried most about was the surprise he'd been working on for several months. He loved spending time with Kevin in Louisville, but that's exactly what it felt like, like he was visiting. He knew in his heart that Kevin was the only thing he'd ever want and was determined to do something about it. The last time he'd been there he'd spent an entire afternoon exploring and driving the countryside while Kevin worked. That's when he found the old house for sale. It was a huge old farmhouse with a covered wrap around porch. He'd seen it from a distance and as he drew closer he remembered how his heart started beating faster. He had pulled into the driveway and got out to stroll the property. He could see the two of them sitting on the porch in the evenings and watching the sunset. The pull he felt to the house was overwhelming. He had been startled by the realtor leaving out the front door. She had seemed as surprised to see him as he was to see her. They had stood in the driveway talking for several moments before she'd offered to show him around the place. The moment he'd stepped inside though, he knew this was the place for them. It needed work, he couldn’t deny that. The kitchen hadn't been updated since the fifties and needed to be completely rehauled. The flooring all needed to be repaired. The original hardwood had cracked under the neglect of the previous owner. There were several other cosmetic things like paint and bathroom fixtures that were easy replacements. The part that sold Nick almost immediately was the fact that there was a stable on the grounds. </p>
<p>One of the things Kevin missed most about living in Lexington was his horses. He'd spoken of them several times and each time seemed to hurt him more than the last. Nick had never really been around horses and didn't quite understand the appeal, but knew how important they were to his lover. If they lived here, Kevin could have his own horse. If nothing else, it would give the older man something to swoon over and care for when Nick was away for work. </p>
<p>Nick had signed the paperwork that day and put down a good faith payment. He's had his lawyer go over the contract and a month later the house was his. He had sat in his trailer the first night on set going through website after website trying to find the best contractors to bring the old house back to life. It had been a work in progress for the better part of a year and it had finally been finished two weeks ago. Right after Nick had flown to LA to begin the promo tour for his movie. The idea for the surprise had started to take form. He planned on telling Kevin about the house and showing him pictures as soon as they returned from the movie premiere. </p>
<p>He was nervous and excited about it, but still completely unsure of how Kevin would take it. He knew Kevin was proud of his little house, he had worked hard for it and he knew how much it meant to the older man. But it was too small for both of them to be living full time and while Nick would continue to keep his residence in LA, he was also committing to spending the time he wasn't filming in Louisville with Kevin. It was time for them to have a place together, not just a place Nick stayed at. He could only hope Kevin would see the meaning in his actions and not get upset. While it was no secret that their financial situations were vastly different, Nick still tried not to take over the payments on everything, knowing how important it was for Kevin to handle things on his own and contribute. It was a touchy subject and had started more than one fight, but it was also something they were working through. </p>
<p>He took a deep breath and relaxed in the water. He could feel the sleepiness begin to overtake him. He would be okay if he closed his eyes for just a few minutes. He still had plenty of time to shower and change before Kevin got there. He tilted his face towards the sun and smiled as he drifted off, dreaming only of his lover. </p>
<p>-<br/>If ever there was a doubt<br/>My love he leans into me<br/>This most assuredly counts<br/>He says most assuredly<br/>-</p>
<p>Kevin let himself into the house and dropped his suitcase by the doorway. It was pretty quiet in the foyer and Kevin wondered if perhaps Nick was sleeping. He had texted Nick as soon as he had landed and again when he got into the Uber. He hadn't heard anything at all from the younger man since their phone call that morning right before he'd gotten on the plane. He hated calling Nick that early, especially with the time difference between the two, but Nick refused to let him get on a plane until they'd spoken. It was just one of Nick's many superstitions. Because it was so important to the younger man he had humored him, even though it meant waking Nick up at three thirty in the morning. They had only spoken for a short time before he'd had to board, but he could still hear Nick's declaration of love and promises as he'd settled into his plane seat and closed his eyes. He'd never admit talking before getting on the plane soothed him too. </p>
<p>Usually Nick met him at the door, especially when they had both been missing each other as much as they had. He was starting to feel a little off having not heard from the other man. He walked further into the house and through the kitchen. He glanced out in the yard and his heart stopped as he spotted Nick floating in the pool. He crossed to the French doors and stepped out onto the patio. He had momentarily been gripped with fear seeing him float in the water, but now outside he could see the gentle rise and fall of his chest and knew he wasn't dead, just sound asleep. Kevin smiled to himself. Leave it to this gorgeous man to fall asleep on his back in a swimming pool. He thought quickly about how to announce his presence. Just being this close to his lover's body, being able to see him in the flesh was starting to get to him. Decision made, he quickly stripped down and folded his clothes. Placing them in the pool chair he walked to the side of the pool and slipped in as quietly as he could. He stood still, letting the water settle back down, his eyes never leaving the other man. Nick never made a move. His eyes were still shut tight and his breathing even. Slowly, much too slowly for Kevin's liking, he crept closer to the floating man. </p>
<p>Nick's beauty was overwhelming and Kevin was awestruck by him every time he laid his eyes on him. What made him the most attractive was the knowledge that his beauty wasn't skin deep. Nick's inward beauty far surpassed his handsome features. His gentle way of loving and caring for Kevin was unmatched by any relationship he'd ever known. He felt like he was dead before, waiting solely for their paths to cross and for the younger man to give him purpose, security and love. He would never be able to make him understand or to thank him enough for everything he'd done for Kevin, even without trying. </p>
<p>He drew even closer to the other man but still not close enough. He didn't want to move too quickly and allow the motion of the water to wake him. He stopped moving when he reached his head. Standing over his lover he leaned down and gently brushed his lips across the ones he'd missed so much. Nick had no reaction at first, just continued to float in the sunshine. Kevin smiled to himself and changed the angle, sliding his warm lips across the younger man's again, licking at his lips and drawing his bottom lip into his mouth. Nick moaned this time and jerked awake, falling into the water. He moaned again, his heated skin finally making contact with the cool water of the pool. He sputtered as he hit the water and whirled around as he stood to take in the man in front of him. </p>
<p>"You're really here." he murmured softly, almost afraid Kevin would disappear if he spoke too loudly. </p>
<p>"I'm really here baby." </p>
<p>In an instant, Kevin found himself wrapped tightly in the other man's arms. They hugged for all they were worth, finally content being together and thankful it would be for such an extended time. "I missed you, I missed you." Nick whispered against the side of Kevin's neck as he held him close. Kevin hugged him just as tight, rubbing his hands up and down on his back. "Oh baby, I missed you too." </p>
<p>They stood like that for several minutes, neither wanting to let the other one go. Nick pulled away just far enough to take Kevin's mouth in a bruising kiss, licking and suckling at Kevin's mouth and tongue. Kevin moaned and tried to pull Nick even closer. Needing air they broke away, both panting and desperate for more. Nick reached down and smiled when his hands connected with bare flesh. "Already naked for me baby?" he asked seductively as he squeezed and kneaded Kevin's ass cheeks. </p>
<p>"I didn't have my swimsuit unpacked and I didn't want to get my clothes wet." Kevin said innocently. </p>
<p>Nick smirked. "Mmhmm. It had nothing to do with the fact that you want me?" </p>
<p>Kevin's eyes narrowed. "Oh I want you. Can't you tell how much?" he reached for Nick's hand and brought it around the mass of his erection. Nick smiled and squeezed gently, moving his hand up the hardening length. "Mmm is this all for me baby?" Nick asked, grinding his hips against the other man, brushing his own cock against Kevin's thigh and sighing in contentment. </p>
<p>"It's always all for you baby." </p>
<p>Nick growled and backed Kevin up against the wall of the pool. He reached down and yanked his own swim trunks off before molding their bodies back together. He moaned loudly as their slippery cocks finally stroked against each other. Kevin closed his eyes and threw his head back as he thrusted his hips into Nick. The feeling was heavenly, especially after being away from each other for so long. Nick wasted no time reaching down and placing several kisses along the expanse of Kevin's exposed throat. </p>
<p>"Missed you. Love you." he mumbled in between kisses and nips. Kevin continued to rock his hips against Nick's bringing them both closer and closer to their peak. Nick pulled away and brushed his lips against Kevin again before pulling back with a smile. "Not like this baby." </p>
<p>Nick pulled back and slipped his hand between Kevin's knees, pushing his thighs apart as he floated in the water. Pulling him close he dropped his hand past Kevin's aching cock, and reached around until he brushed his fingertips across Kevin's sensitive pucker. He wasted no time before he plunged his finger inside rocking back and forth inside the other man. Kevin gasped out from sudden intrusion and only managed to get harder. Faster he moved his cock against Nick's as Nick expertly moved first one finger and then another one in and out of his hole. Kevin was feeling light-headed, every stroke and touch was too much. He gripped Nick's arms in an attempt to keep himself upright. </p>
<p>"Fuck baby," he rasped out, unable to control his breathing. </p>
<p>"Yes, I agree." Nick said coyly, pulling his fingers out and pushing Kevin back against the wall. </p>
<p>Before Kevin could even comprehend what was happening, Nick had thrusted himself inside Kevin's hot, wet heat. They both groaned at the feeling of being reconnected after such a prolonged absence and Kevin knew he couldn't hold on for much longer. Nick pulled almost completely out before slamming hard back in, shoving Kevin roughly against the stone wall of the pool. Kevin would be bruised tomorrow, but it was a risk he was willing to take. Using the benefits of the water he brought his legs up and wrapped them around Nick's waist, allowing him to plunge in deeper and harder than he was before. Nick had one hand on the edge of the pool for balance while the other hand drifted down to wrap about Kevin's hardened mass. He fucked into him over and over and let out an animalistic growl as he came deep inside his lover. The feeling of Nick filling him so completely was enough for Kevin and he came hard between the tight space of their bodies. Kevin was panting hard, barely able to catch his breath as he allowed his legs to drift back down underneath him. Nick pushed him gently backwards again, this time to lean his weight against the other man's for balance and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. He buried his face in the crook of Kevin's neck and held on for dear life. </p>
<p>"Now that the aching desire to fuck you is gone, I can tell you how much I missed you properly." Nick said with a contented sigh as he kissed Kevin slowly and thoroughly. They slid their lips together over and over, trying to convey the love they shared for each other with a simple touch. </p>
<p>They broke apart breathless and Kevin squeezed the other man tight against him. "I missed you too baby, but now we're together again and we don't have to do this again for quite a while." </p>
<p>They stayed in the pool for a while longer, perfectly content being wrapped up together. The sun had shifted behind a cloud making the pool slightly colder than it had been before. "Come on. Let's go shower and then I'll make you dinner." Kevin dropped a kiss against Nick's cool forehead and untangled himself. He waded to the edge of the pool and got out turning back to see Nick still in the water with a goofy smile on his face. "What?" he asked with a smile. </p>
<p>Nick smiled back. "This. Just this. You being here, making me dinner. I just missed you so damn much. I’m lost without you." </p>
<p>Kevin blushed and smiled. "Well come on then and we might have time for you to show me how much in the shower." </p>
<p>Nick was out of the pool and up the stairs before Kevin had even reached the kitchen. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Stop fidgeting, you look gorgeous." Nick said as he slapped Kevin's hand away from his lapels that he had readjusted for the fifth time since they had settled in the limo. </p>
<p>Kevin snorted. "Are you kidding me? You expect me to stand next to THE Nick Carter all night and not be self conscious. Look at you baby, you are drop dead sexy and I'm having the hardest time keeping my hands to myself." </p>
<p>Nick smirked. "Well that was the general idea. When they asked me what I wanted to wear my only stipulation was it had to be hot enough to make you want to rip it off me."</p>
<p>Kevin laughed and pulled the other man closer. They snuggled together in the back of the limo, hands clasped tightly together. "Are you nervous?" Kevin asked gently. </p>
<p>"About the premiere? Nah that's going to be fine." Nick said as he laid his head against Kevin's shoulder and stretched his legs out on the rest of the seat. </p>
<p>Kevin frowned at him. "What do you mean? If you're not worried about this then what are you worried about?" </p>
<p>Nick sighed and tilted his head back to look into Kevin's eyes. "I have a surprise for you later, and I'm not sure how you're going to take it and it's making me nervous." </p>
<p>Kevin leaned down and placed a kiss against Nick's smooth forehead. "I'm sure whatever it is I will love it. No need to be worried." </p>
<p>Nick stared at him for several moments before squeezing their clasped hands. "I keep telling myself that but I…." his sentence died off as the car came to a stop and the door was yanked open. </p>
<p>Annabelle stuck her head in the door. "You boys decent? Time to make your big debut." </p>
<p>Nick glanced at Kevin and noticed his face turning pale. "Don't worry baby. Just smile, hold my hand and stay beside me. Everything is going to be fine." Kevin gave him a grateful smile and nodded. He was more nervous than he ever remembered being. He wasn't nervous for himself, everyone in his life already knew about Nick. That was basically his boss and other co-workers at Feed Louisville and Jake, his assistant. He couldn't imagine the pressure Nick would soon be under because of his announcement and couldn't understand how he could be so cavalier about it. </p>
<p>Nick stepped out of the limo first. He was met with a thunderous roar of screaming girls and shouting. Kevin had never experienced anything like it before. He watched his lover as he straightened his suit and smiled for the cameras. He allowed them to take several shots before turning and ducking his head back into the car. "Ready baby?" he asked with a wink. </p>
<p>Kevin nodded slowly and grasped Nick's outstretched hand. He stepped out of the limo and stood beside the younger man. If it were possible, the screams got even louder. Nick smiled and leaned in and brushed a chaste kiss against Kevin's cheek. The scene in front of Kevin erupted. There were cameras flashing from all angles. It was so bright he could barely see a few feet in front of him at a time. Nick held his hand tight and kept one hand in the small of his back to lead him the correct way. Once they got to the edge of the red carpet, Nick turned to him. Framing Kevin's face with his hands he leaned in and gave Kevin a short sweet kiss. Kevin felt faint and he wasn't sure if it was from the blood coursing through his veins or the man in front of him. They broke away quickly and Nick smiled up at him as they made their way inside. </p>
<p>"We did it babe." he said, his face full of smiles. </p>
<p>Kevin had to grin himself. He knew tomorrow wasn't going to be as easy going as Nick expected, but this was his night and Kevin was not going to ruin it with worries. </p>
<p>They were ushered through the theater and into their seats. They sat holding hands, enjoying their moment of calmness before the rest of the evening got underway. They talked quietly and before they knew it the lights were drawing to a close and the movie started.</p>
<p>Kevin had binged every single movie Nick had ever been in the first time they had to be apart, so he had a good idea what to expect from his performance. He'd also read lines with him and talked about the script more times than he could count so he already knew and understood the basis of the plot. He was still blown away. Nick not only looked and sounded insanely sexy, but there was something magical about watching the movie for the first time with Nick in the presence of everyone who had a hand in the film. They snuggled together throughout the entire production and before Kevin was ready for it, the lights were coming on and the applause was deafening. </p>
<p>The director went to the little stage set up in front of the room and gave a speech, followed closely behind by Nick's costars. The last speech ended and Kevin felt Nick squeeze his hand and released it. He stood and walked to the center of the room, taking his place on the small stage. </p>
<p>He smiled at the crowd and gave everyone a little wave before his eyes settled in on Kevin. Kevin shot him a nod and a smile of encouragement, hoping Nick could tell how incredibly proud of him he was. </p>
<p>"First of all, I want to thank you all for coming out and enjoying this movie with us. It was a completely different role than what I was used to and I found it quite invigorating to challenge and push myself in ways I never had before. I want to thank the cast and crew and the director for making this such an incredible experience that I am honored to say I have been a part of. I sincerely hope our paths cross again in the future. Baby, I can only do this with you beside me. You make me the man I've always wanted to be. I love you Kevin." Nick gave the room a smile and returned to his seat. </p>
<p>Kevin immediately threw his arms around the other man as the room applauded his speech. Nick smiled up at him and brushed their lips together. "I can't wait to get you alone." </p>
<p>Kevin smiled. "Me too. That was a very nice surprise. Thank you. I love you and I'm so incredibly proud of you." </p>
<p>Nick smiled. "That wasn't the surprise. That was just part of our agreement to be open and honest with the world. You'll get your surprise later." With a wink, Nick settled back in his seat to listen to the rest of the commentary on the movie. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Once back in the safety of the limo they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Suit jackets were quickly discarded and ties thrown to the side. Nick pushed Kevin down on the seat cushion and quickly undid his pants. </p>
<p>"Need you. Right fucking now." he growled as he undid his belt and unzipped the offending material and pushed it off his thighs. Kevin had worked to quickly discard his own pants and was now kneeling over the seat, his perfect ass high in the air, just waiting for Nick to fuck it. </p>
<p>"Do it. Fuck me Nicky." Kevin grunted as he palmed his own cock. </p>
<p>Nick wasted no time. He dug around in his dress coat until he found the small bottle of lube he had hid there earlier in the evening. He'd come up with this idea while they fucked in the shower and had made sure to come to the premiere prepared. He squeezed some of the cool liquid into his palm and quickly coated his cock with it. </p>
<p>They had been teasing each other all night. As soon as the movie had ended and they'd moved on to the dinner and socializing portion of the evening they had used every opportunity to get each other riled up. The time for foreplay was long past and Nick wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside the older man. When he felt like he was coated good enough he grabbed Kevin roughly by the hips and placed himself against his entrance. </p>
<p>"Come on baby. Fuck me. Don’t make me beg." Kevin groaned as he pushed his ass back against him. The motion caused Nick to slip in gently and Kevin wasted no time thrusting his hips back, impaling himself completely on Nick's steel shaft. </p>
<p>"Fuck baby. How are you always this God damn tight. I never get tired of fucking your sweet ass. I want to be buried inside you all the time." Nick grunted as he pulled out and then slammed back in just as quickly. </p>
<p>Kevin moaned and sped up his movements on his own cock racing to find his own release before they made it back to Nick's place. They quickly found a rhythm that gave them everything they needed and within minutes Kevin had come all over the seat of the limo with Nick finishing deep inside. Nick pulled out easily and fell back against the open seat, face full of smiles and his breathing labored. Kevin stretched his legs out and lowered himself to the floor of the limo, wincing slightly as his butt connected with the hard floor. He would be sore after this one, but it was the best kind of sore. They had fucked so many times in the last two days, Kevin always on the receiving end. That was usually the case, but there were always exceptions to that rule and Kevin was waiting for his chance to take the younger man. </p>
<p>"You killed me." Nick mumbled, one arm thrown over his face as he struggled to breathe.</p>
<p>Kevin laughed. "I killed you? Fuck baby my ass is going to be sore for days." </p>
<p>Nick smirked under his arm and Kevin decided it was one of the sexiest things he's ever seen. Especially with his dress shirt torn open and his pants pooling at his ankles. A satisfied Nick was a very sexy Nick. Kevin was exhausted not only physically, but mentally as well. He couldn't wait until they got back to the house so they could crawl into bed together. </p>
<p>"You liked it." Nick quipped, breaking Kevin from his thoughts. He couldn't deny that one. Getting Nick all worked up over the course of the evening had paid off handsomely. He had liked it, no he fucking loved it. He loved every second he spent with the blonde, fucking or not. </p>
<p>"So when do I get this surprise?" Kevin asked as he scooted close enough to lay his head against Nick's bare thigh. </p>
<p>Nick's fingers immediately moved to tangle in Kevin's long locks. He ran his fingers through it absent-mindedly. "Hmmm. I guess you've been a good boy." He twisted and curled a lock around his finger careful not to pull too hard. "When we settle in for the night I will give it to you." </p>
<p>Kevin signed contentedly and rubbed his face against the golden tan skin of his lover. His eyes were heavy and he closed them slowly, knowing they still had awhile before they made it through LA traffic and back to Nick's house. </p>
<p>-<br/>It's always have and never hold<br/>You've begun to feel like home yeah<br/>What's mine is yours to leave or take<br/>What's mine is yours to make your own<br/>-</p>
<p>A long hot shower later they were snuggled together in Nick's bed, a pint of ice cream between them.</p>
<p>"Why did you insist we needed ice cream? I'm still full from dinner." Kevin did with a groan, but continued to dip his spoon in the carton anyway. </p>
<p>Nick smiled at him, his lips rosy and wet from the strawberry ice cream. "Because ice cream fills up the cracks." Kevin leaned over and licked at his lips, smiling when Nick let out a soft moan. Kevin gave Nick one more swipe of his tongue against his lips before pulling back. </p>
<p>“I'm really proud of you baby. Not only for how great you were in the movie but also for being so brave and deciding you were ready to come out and tell the world who you really are." Kevin said looking at Nick seriously. </p>
<p>Nick blushed. "Thank you baby. I would do whatever necessary to be with you. I hope you know that by now." he reached over and placed his hand on top of Kevin's squeezing it gently and then went back to his ice cream. </p>
<p>Kevin watched Nick quietly for a moment. He'd been distant since they got back to the house. Nothing major, but enough that Kevin had taken notice. He was quiet and that alone was cause for concern. He should be on top of the world, his movie was releasing to the box office and they were finally back together. Nick continued to stab at the frozen dessert and idly lick the spoon when he broke off small chucks. </p>
<p>"What's the matter baby?" Kevin said gently, placing his spoon into the carton. </p>
<p>Nick glanced up at him and then looked away quickly. Kevin frowned. Okay so he hadn't been imagining an issue. "Are you having second thoughts?" he asked again. </p>
<p>Nick sighed. "I did something, and I'm scared it's going to upset you. At the time and while I was doing it I was convinced it was the right thing, but now, now I'm scared it's going to piss you off and I don't want to lose you or damage what we have." </p>
<p>Kevin took the ice cream container and placed it on the nightstand. Turning back to the other man he sat cross legged and took Nick's hands in his. "Spill." Kevin said gently. </p>
<p>Nick looked at him and then leaned in and kissed him softly. "Try not to be mad." </p>
<p>Kevin felt his heartbeat quicken. He was starting to get nervous. Nick was being evasive and if he was concerned Kevin would get angry by whatever this was then that made the fear even worse. </p>
<p>Nick pulled one of his hands out of Kevin's hand and ran it shakily through his hair. "I don't know how to say this." he hesitated. </p>
<p>"Nick. Baby, you're really starting to freak me out here, so I'm going to need you to just spit it out." Kevin squeezed the hand he was still holding a little more forcefully. </p>
<p>"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to freak you out, the opposite. Okay I'm just going to say it." he took a deep breath and gazed into Kevin's eyes. "I bought us a house in Louisville." he spat out. </p>
<p>Kevin blinked a couple of times and continued to stare at him, mouth agape. "You did what?" </p>
<p>Nick groaned. "See I knew you would be pissed. I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you first. I happened to find it by chance and it was absolutely perfect. I love you and I love spending my down time with you in Kentucky, but your house is yours. I want us to have a place that's ours, just ours from the beginning. It was stupid and the closer it got to being finished the more I started to realize it may have been a mistake and you wouldn't like it or be happy with me for doing it without telling you first." he said all the words as quickly as possible and then had to take a deep breath to catch himself. Releasing it slowly he picked at the bedspread and refused to meet Kevin's eyes. </p>
<p>The silence was so loud Nick was sure that Kevin would be walking out at any moment. He startled when he felt Kevin's fingers brush his cheek and then lift his chin. Kevin forced Nick's face up to look at him. His beautiful eyes were soft and caring. </p>
<p>"First of all, I'm not mad so don't worry about that. I don't know what to say baby. The fact that you thought it through enough to realize there could be a chance I would be upset that the decision was made for me and not with me only shows how much you've grown from the stubborn man I met two years ago. Then there's the part of me that says, holy shit he bought a house in a landlocked state and is thinking about a future, with me, and I'm just completely blown away. " Kevin squeezed his hand and leaned in to kiss him softly before pulling back. </p>
<p>Nick grabbed his forearm forcibly enough to make Kevin's head whip back up to face him. "I am serious baby. You are it for me, there's no future for me if you're not in it. I thought I'd made myself clear on that." Nick said softly staring into the pools of green of the other man’s eyes. </p>
<p>Kevin continued to stare, memorizing everything about the moment. He was so incredibly touched, loved and happy. He couldn't remember a time he'd felt better than he did right at this moment. "It's just hard to believe sometimes. You've changed my life in so many ways, you've changed me, completely. It's amazing how much more I enjoy living, working and just being now that I have you. You are everything to me." Kevin admitted. </p>
<p>Nick threw his arms around Kevin's neck and they toppled backwards into the pile of pillows. Several kisses and a tickle fight later they had settled down, Kevin's head nestled snugly under Nick's chin as they snuggled. "When can I see it?" Kevin asked as he traced patterns on the smooth flesh of Nick's stomach with his fingertips. </p>
<p>"We can see it as soon as we get home. It's ready to move in as long as there are no other changes you want when you see it." Nick said sleepily as he drew the other man closer in his arms. He never wanted moments like this to end. </p>
<p>"I can't wait baby." Kevin said kissing the expanse of silken skin in front of him before snuggling in deeper and closing his eyes. </p>
<p>"Mmhm. Me either." Nick mumbled as he too drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>